It began with the Chicken Dance
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: Basically an AWESOME crossover between LOTRxF4xXmenxSPNxPOTC so LOTS! JackOC SamOC DeanOC LegolasRouge WillOC Rating changed! MS warning don't like don't read!
1. Pilot

The Ultimate CROSSOVER BWAHAHAHAHAHA:

Chapter 1 Where they were and HOLY SHT !

Disclaimer: I do not own xmen, the fantastic 4, LOTR, POTC, or Supernatural. HOWEVER, I do own Fang (not my name idea by the way), Paige (my idea), and Sam(antha or Sammy) (also my idea).

Start:

LOTR universe

3rd person:

In the land of middle earth, in the elven-city of Rivendell (sp?) the land was at peace for the two men sitting on what appeared to be an extravagant balcony. Both men appeared very different. One appeared to be an old man draped in grey, with a large grey hat perched at his feet. His face had a long white bear and once twinkling blue eyes that were now clouded over in worry for his home. The other appeared to be in his 40s with long dark brown hair and fair skin with extra creepy eyebrow that looked like caterpillars were crawling on his face. He also shared the same worry as the other man. Suddenly the grey man ( Gandalf the grey you tards) turned to the other man with the twinkle back in his eyes. "My lord Elrond I do believe I have the answer to our problems" he said mysteriously, causing the other man to turn and look at him questioningly (sp?).

Earth

The F4 universe

Johnny storm's POV:

Today was boring. There was no other way to describe it. Ever since Dr.Doom's myserious disappearance crime had been slow, and ever since Sue and Reed had escaped to their honeymoon...well lets just say I haven't heard from em'. I would have annoyed Ben but him and Alicia had gine out to do what ever it is a 1 ton guy made of rock does. So I had resorted to doing the one thing I said I would never do again...I watched Opera ( me: I don't own opera). Currently Opera was giving a family a new home. "Dude, who the hell just randomly gives away houses.." I mumbled.All of the sudden I started to feel funky, like tingly and stuff. "Dude what the fuck", I gasped to myself as the tingling quickly turned into an intense pain and I fell off the couch in agony and began to writhe on the floor. Looking at my self I noticed that my body was glowing a pale white and seemed to be dissappearing. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

3rd:

Little did he know that 3 other people in his world had experienced the exact same thing.

Earth

XMen Universe

3rd person:

At the Xavier School for Gifted youngsters, everything was quiet...well as quiet as a house of teenage mutants could be. The teachers were not busy teaching because it was the summer and most of the students had gone home, leaving only Rogue and Jubilee. Said students were watching Jerry Springer (Me: I don't own said retarded show), becuase there was nothing else on. Down the hall in the kitchen, Ororo Munroe or Storm, was sitting on a countertop sipping a can of soda and talking to her best freind, a read headed telepathic/telekinetic by the name of Jean Gray (Me: to who ever reads this is it Gray or Grey? tell me and I'll give you a scene in the story and a cyber hug from hottie of your choice). Further across the house a scott-cyclops summers was working on one of his many cars with logan-wolverine. All of which was being watched over by the gaurdian of the school,Charles Xavier, from within his grand wooden office. For awhile it was very peacful, and charles was able to relax, that was until he started to feel strange. He almost felt numb, that was until the numb feeling quickly turned painful, and when he called out with his mind to ANYONE he received an answer that said they were in the same situation he was. Than all became dark.

Earth

POTC universe

3rd person:

The carribean is a beautiful place, full of life and freedom. Or at least it had always been that way for CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. However, now he and William (will) Turner jr. were on a quest to save will's infatuation (me: I refuse to say love because he doesn't KNOW anything about her, only that shes pretty), Elizabeth Swann. Currently, the pirate and the blacksmith were on their merry way to the lawlessely cool island of Tortuga, but were know in the middle of the ocean. And bored. You would think they would be running around deck and hoisting the saila err whatever you do on a ship, but today there was no wind. So both were stuck on the boat with nothing to do...except talk to each other but that was soooo not gonna happen. So both men were just standing around, when suddenly Will dropped to the floor in pain, soon followed by Jack. Than both disapeared in a flash of light.

Earth

Supernatural Universe (MWAHAHAHAHA)

Sam's POV:

'I'm insane. Or at least I'm going insane. I have been trapped in Dean's car for 8 HOURS, and I can't sleep because DEAN has his freaking Metallica at full blast. I sware I'll kill him one day. Whats worse is my freaking laptop was in the trunk so I couldn't even look up information on our next gig' I thought to myself. Glaring over to my brother , who just smirked at me, I bagn to bang my head on the window. "Dude! Stop banging your fat head on my baby's window!" Dean all but barked at me. I just glared at him. "Man! Could you turn the fucking music DOWN! I'm getting a freaking migrain!" I growled out to him. "Okay okay, no need to get your thong in a twist" dean mumbled while reaching out to lower the volume. Suddenly, Deans hands dropped causing the car to swerve than stop as his entire body fell limp. "De-!" my scream was cut off as I felt a momment of intense pain, than blacked out.

Earth

OUR universe

3rd person:

Life was average. Well as average as it could be for Fang, Paige, and Samantha. All three girls were doing their daily routine; Fang- workout, Paige- practice guitar, and Sam-obsessive cleaning. Indeed, the insanity was at its lowest point at that moment. But the calm would only last so long. "LET'S DO THE CHICKEN DANCE" came the sudden cry from Paige. Fang who was in the middle of doing a jump kick, faltered in the air because her shock and fell face first onto the floor with an audible 'THWACK', and with a mubled curse which suspiciously sounded like 'fucking weasels' she sat up onto her knees."I hate you ALL!" Fang exclaimed annoyed, while standing up to glare at Paige . Sam, who had been startled by the sudden outburst dropped the plate she was scrubbing , to grab her heart which had tried to jump from its home. "Damn it!" Sam cried out. "Paige you made me drop the plate!" she moaned out pitifully." Who CARES!" Paige said glumily before brightening and exclaiming "COME ON!". "Paige we did the chicken dance all this week! Can't we do something ELSE!" Samantha said tiredly. "Uhm...NO! The chicken Dance kicks ASS monkeys!" Paige said rather loudly. Sighing, Sam thought to herself 'What the hell, I have no work today and nothing else to do but clean. Might as well entertain myself' before turning to face Paige and smiling. "Fuck it, I got nothing else better to do", she grumbled causing a pouting Paige to turn her eyes of perpetual guilt to fang, who grumbled 'fuck it' before standing, to the squees of a giddy Paige. As the other women stood in the middle of the room, while Paige went over to the cd player in the corner of the room and put in a plain cd titled "The tard song", before walking over to stand in between the two women she clicked play than rushed over. Slowly, the dumb song began to ring through the room as the girls danced around, laughing their asses off at the stupidity. But something started to go wrong. Fang, was the first to fall to the ground closley followed by Paige and Sammy. Soon all of them dissappeared in a familiar flash of light.

Meanwhile...

LOTR universe

3rd POV:

After Gandalf had summoned the heros and their weapons, each had been placed in a room, until they could awaken. Thinking that the spell was over Gandalf began to turn to leave the feild he was on when another flash of light appeared. Whipping around Gandalf saw three female forms drop to the floor in a heap . Sighing to himsel, he turned to a couple of elves behind him, and gestured for them to bring each to a room.

MY POV:

Okay people, this is **very important**. I need you to message me and tell me from who's POV the rest of the series should be in

Sam- Spazzy but very strong with a kickass gift, and will have lots of light moments and fluff/smexiness

Fang- Emo, very insane, obsessed with bananas and rum , abd has awesome fighting skills.

Paige- Musical, with a taste for classic and metal rock, a total kickass bitch

SOOO just review and tell me!


	2. Emoness

Author note/

NO ONE reviews, and if you did (you know who you are...grrr) I don't appreciate being cussed out for a story that I THHINK SUCKS but its only the first FREAKING CHAPTER, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: I promise to try harder on my other chapters but its always hard beging (grr evil word) a story, so don't flame me, this is only my SECOND story

I FEEL SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD --,,,


	3. Lots of gasping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except Sam, Paige ,and Fang)

A/N: OH MY GOD! 6 reveiws! That is the most I have gotten on ANY story...which is kind of sad but w/e

Oh yes ...

**TheLonelyLoserGirl**: Is hugged Thanks! yes, there will be tons of insanity in this one..and no I do not have a beta, btu I usually go on word with spellcheck, but am now confined to wordpad b/c of travel sigh OH, and I wanna put ALL of my reviewers in the story, so next review give me a name K!

**diedlaughing.bfd**: Again THANK YOU! I love your support and because of reviews I continue to write this story! so keep em' coming!

**scarlet-reBELLE**: THANK YOU! It means ALOT to me when people review and yes I am gonna put you in my story. AND author gasps for beath I don't tie people down and make them read my story...yet... . ... . . Oh and thanks for the answer to my question..now for your reward!

Johnny: walks in slowly Uhm...what am I supposed to do?

Me: HUGS!!! --' eye twitch

Johnny: OH...squeezes scarlet-reBELLE

scarlet-reBELLE: is puddle on floor because of ubber cuteness

Me: Now...

Story begin!:

SAM'S POV (a/n: this chp. you find out what the girls look like..if you wany a pic of another character put their FULL NAME on google and look em' up):

When I first woke up, I was disoriented and everything was dark. THAN, I realized it wouldn't be dark if I opened my eyes, so of course I opened them. "crap man...this is soooo not my apartment... hmm, no cocaroaches", I mumbled to myself while sitting up. Looking around I noticed everything was very...white and that I was lying on a small standard bed with grey sheets, nothing amazing, but better than where I was. "Well, whoever kidnapped me is obviously ricjer than I am..." I thought to myself while I stood up. Seeing as I had nothing ekse I had to do I went to explore the room. Again it was very simple (A/N: dresser, bed, nightstand, balcony, that is it), so I decided to check out the two doors on the side. The first one I walked into looked like a medevial bathroom (A/N: in anouncer voice COMPLETE with a hole in the ground toilet), with a plain mirrior next to a bowl with water in it on a table. Walking over to the mirror, I decided to make sure, my face was still there...HEY you never know when the zuccini men will come in the night to steal it...ANYWAYS, My face was still white with blotches of light pink with freckles, and my droopy eyes were still a dull blue-grey with green around the iris. My mid-neck length hair was still chesnut brown with bleached streaks in it, and utterly thin and frizzy. Looking down, I realized my toned (A/N: not super muscular but not flabby or anerexic...shes got meat KAY!) body was still in the same clothes I ahd been wearing before I passed out (Jeans and a white v-neck that showed off my small chest) (A/N: and if your wondering tan bra and undies...PERV! . ). "Hey at least Micheal McFreaky didn't see me naked" I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door in the other room, so I went to investigate. Opening the door I saw something I never thought I would see...SANTA CLAUS (jkjk)

RW

Opening the door I saw something I never thought I would see...There, in front of me was a tiny asian woman with a muscular body, long black hair and hazel eyes, and wearing a dark blue dress with grey trim."FANG...YOU'RE IN A DRESS" I sqeaked out. Before she could cuss me out for harshing her bad-ass image I tackled her to the ground sqealing in joy at seeing one of my best friends. After I had calmmed down, I noticed a muffled noise coming from my shirt. "What?" I questioned her before sitting up a little. "GET OFF YOU TARD" Fang roared at me, causing me to scramble off quickly.

After we had straightned ourselves out, Fang glared at me before saying "Follow me" and walking off down the corridor I assumed she came from. Shrugging I quickly followed her down the corridor and a couple MORE corridors, before I came upoun a Large grey door. Huffing to herself, she pushed open the door which apparently led to a large living room, filled with people.

Not paying attention I quickly sat down, at one of the many wooden stools. Once I had seated myself, however, I looked up and gasped at what I saw...

END!!!!

A/N: sorry this is so short, but right now I am on vacation and I don't get lots of time to write. BUT, when I get home I promise to write LOTS more

PLEASE REVIEW...no flames, or I will hunt you down and roast you...jk..maybe


	4. Freaky Council

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…. except people you don't know..

Recap (A/N: this will be my ONLY recap, if you forget read the chapter beforehand OK!)

Not paying attention I quickly sat down, at one of the many wooden stools. Once I had seated myself, however, I looked up and gasped at what I saw...

Story Start:

Around the room, on various seats of different sizes were my heroes. To my understanding, heroes that did not exist. MY heroes included: the x-men, the fantastic 4, the pirates, the Winchesters, and the ENTIRE fellowship, all of which who looked pissed off/confused/annoyed. I thought I was dead…or insane…that is until Gandalf spoke seemingly reading my mind. "My dear", he said very calmly, "you are not insane...that I know of, nor are you dead, all shall be explained when the rest arrive for my small meeting or counsel if you wish". As soon as he said this Fang (know known as Shi…) came in dragging a very annoyed, ranting Paige, by her blonde hair. " GOD DAMN IT. (Ow) SHI (ow) I am (ow ow owwww) SORRY (ow) for laughing at you in a dress, (OW!) Can you PLEASE let go of my (OW) hair!?" Paige squeaked out her turquoise eyes watering in pain. Huffing to herself, Shi let go of Paige's hair and pushed her onto the seat next to me, after hitting her on top of her head, than promptly sat down next to me, muttering something about 'Fucking weasels'.

Gandalf sighed, seemingly tired of theses morons, before beginning. " You are all here for one reason, that reason being that evil has invaded my world. Only as we soon found out, this evil was not our own" Gandalf began. " Dude, what the hell are you going on about!" Dean Winchester, one of the Winchester brothers, exclaimed annoyed. Gandalf simply looked at him calmly before continuing, " This evil came from OTHER universes, your worlds. For a while Lord Elrond and myself were at a loss of what to do. After long hours of negotiation, we decided the best way to counter the EVIL of other worlds/universes…was with the heroes of other worlds/universes, and their weapons." Gandalf paused for a moment seemingly gauging everyones reactions, before he continued. "So I called upon the Valar, asking for the heroes the world would need" Gandalf said calmly, seemingly finished. Before anyone could say anything, Gandalf continued. "Before yelling begins, I know how to send you back to the worlds you belong to, so do not worry about it". Almost everyone in the room seemed pleased…ALMOST being the key word. "Dude, What the HELL!" Paige jumped up screaming. "There aren't ANY super-villains in our world so WHY THE FUCK, are Sam, Shi, and I HERE!" she finished pointing to Shi, herself, and me.

At her exclamation, Gandalf looked confused. "No evil, sorry dude, but that's impossible", Dean said looking over at Paige, with a look that absolutely pissed me off. Before the elders (Xavier, Gandalf, and Reed (A/N: yes Reed because he acts older)) could cut in, I stood up, knocking over my stool. "Listen up you FUTARD (A/N: I OWN that word), she didn't say no evil, only no SUPER-Villains. Like your goddamned demons, Magneto, Dr.Doom, and that lying S.O.B Barbossa. You got it!" I screamed at him, clutching my fists at my side. Don't get me wrong, I think Dean kicks ass, but right now with all the shit that had been going on…I just cracked. Now DEAN looked pissed off.' Woohoo, my first day here and I'm already making friends' I thought to myself.

However, before Dean could say anything, Gandalf stood up, looking fucking pissed, and roared "ENOUGH!" Causing the entire room to tremble with his rage. "Eep", pretty much every female…plus Scott/Cyclops, squeaked. "EVERYONE has been sent here for a reason. So you shall REMAIN here, until that reason is fulfilled, than the Valar will bring you to the world you truly belong", Gandalf finished, somewhat calmly. "Oh, well I have nothing to say against that" I said slightly shocked, that the man I thought to be sweet and calm had just scared me shitless. "Uh, sir" a strong southern voice (Rogue) called out from in between Storm and the Professor.

Turning around calmly, Gandalf said "Gandalf, m'lady, what is your question?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow at his controlled but said " Seeing as we are doing lord knows what..can we do an introduction of ourselves. THAN find out what we are dealing with EXACTLY".

Gandalf smiled warmly, before saying "Of course my dear, however I think it would be fairest for me to introduce the Fellowship first. So I shall start with myself. I am Gandalf the Gray, a Istari or Wizard if you will". A bunch of people (mainly Dean and Logan) looked skeptical, but shrugged it off, knowing that a) he had brought them there and they did NOT want to piss him off and b) if they were in a new world, a wizard was not SO farfetched. Turning to his left, he gestured to a man (ELF!!) with peck length flaxen blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. " This is Prince Legolas, of the elven realm of Mirkwood, and in MY opinion, one of the best archers in Middle Earth". To this the ellon appeared to blush, but you could only catch it if you saw the tips of his ears. Than Gandalf gestured to a rugged looking man to the left of Legolas, with chin length wavy brown hair and strong gray eyes. " This is Aragorn son of Arathorn –" Gandalf began but was interrupted by Aragorn " A ranger of the North". I knew that Aragorn was hiding his past, and I did not like it, but I decided not to fuck with his decision. Next to Aragorn was a midget with frizzy dark red hair and a beard, wearing tons of armor. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf from the Misty Mountains". Gimli hearing his name nodded his head in acknowledgment, before settling down again. Next to Gimli, was a man with dark blond chin length hair, and a small goatee. " This Boromir son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor", at this Boromir did a seated bow. " And last but certainly not least are the hobbits Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck, Peregrin (Pippin) Took, and Samwise (Sam) Gamgee." Gandalf stated pointing to each Hobbit as he said their names.

Seeing as the Fellowship had finished their introductions, Reed Richards stood up. " Uhm, my name is Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic, and I uh stretch I guess." Reed said while demonstrating said ability. Reed than gestured to Johnny, before saying "This is-" but was interrupted by Johnny who stood up abruptly, and shoved Reed aside. "I'm Johnny Storm or the Human Torch and, well…I'm hott," he said somewhat arrogantly and with a smirk. Somewhat irked with Johnny's display, Reed shoved him back into his seat with a glare while Johnny gave him a look as if to say 'what?' Rolling his eyes at Johnny, Reed then turned to Ben and said, " This is Ben Grimm, my best friend, known as the 'Thing'", Ben just grunted in response. "And last but not least is my beautiful wife Sue Storm or the Invisible Women." His statement made Sue blush prettily and smile at him lovingly, while I could hear Dean muttering 'damn it' to himself because one of the hott blondes was taken.

After them came the x-men who introduced everyone after introducing himself, naming them, their codename and their powers (A/N: I am NOT listing all that. So figure it out yourself).

After that, the older Winchester stood up and stated, " I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my younger brother Sam" then promptly sat down. Hey he's Dean, he always goes straight to the point.

Than Jack stood up with a swagger, and flare of his hands. "I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and the eunuch-," I growled low in my throat, making Captain Jack look at me strangely, and Will to glare at Jack. "Is William Turner Jr., or Will as I am sure he will tell you to call him", Jack finished while flopping down onto the wood chair he currently occupied.

Then with a start, I realized that it was our turn to go, however before I could stand Paige stood up and cried, "I AM MISS BUTTERMONKEY, THE QUEEN OF SPAM! BOW BEFORE ME IN TERROR!" insanely, before breaking down into evil laughter…. Which promptly ended when Shi and I smacked her upside the head.

Sighing to myself I kicked Paige's, now unconscious form, out of my way as I stood to introduce us. "My name is Sam-" the other two Sams who groaned cut me off loudly at my first name. Ignoring them I continued, "or Sammy Hennessy (A/N: like the whisky), and ummm I work at a Karate school, and I'm a 4th degree black belt." Turning to my unconscious friend I said "And this is Paige Wilcox, she teaches chorus and is the current MMA (mixed martial arts) musical forms champ." Then lastly I turned to my Asian friend, "and this is Shi no Tenshi, or just Shi a writer and 2006 kickboxing world champ".

Sighing to myself I sat back down and nodded for Gandalf to continue. " Thank you milady. Now to finish what I said earlier, multiple villains have been attacking. One being a man who controls metal and a set of people like himself. Then, there is a man covered in steel who has the shocking ability of controlling lightening. There have also been sightings of demons, and a group of men who can not be killed." All of the groups appeared to be freaking pissed/somewhat startled to hear this.

"There appears to be lots of work to be done" Professor Xavier said solemnly.

And I couldn't help but agree.

YAY! Finally done. Sorry it took so long but I had tons of crap to do.

Reviewer:

TheLonelyLoserGirl: Yeah, I do agree it is just packed with little yummies huh! Thank you for you wonderful and kind review. Oh and thanks for the cookie (munches happily) Oh, and with your permission I would like to stick you with Will because A) I HATE elizabitch and B) my plot bunnies demand that I do.

Scientia Est Potencia: Two words … screw you!

StrangerToTheWorld: THANKS! I love reviews and I think so too!

Fang of DEATH: Hey Ali, I know I know…. PLAESE DON'T KILL ME! I shall do as ye' COMMAND! Please review again.

Jacobsboo: I don't really understand your review, but I love every review sooo THANK YOU!


	5. Our sexy plot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously! The Computer I'm writing on isn't even mine!

Story Start:

Sam POV:

Since our 'council', everyone has spent the days lounging around. Now a week of just sitting on your ass is enough to drive any sane person insane. Paige and myself our luckily not sane.

We had quite enjoyed our week of slothfulness, simply sitting around, talking, and in my case obsessively cleaning. That is until we got a knock on the door, late one evening.

Paige had already gone to sleep, so I had been reading a book that had come in a pack I had been sent with (A/N: I know SUPER SUE! But it has its purpose). Sighing to myself I put down my book 'The Complete works of Edgar Allan Poe', and went to answer the rather large white door myself.

Standing there was a rather tall Ellon, with long dark hair. Somewhat awkwardly he said, "I am sorry for the intrusion, especially at this late an hour, but a meeting has just concluded in Lord Elronds office, and it has been decided that all of the women are to have their skills tested, as to see if they are prepared for the trials to come."

His speech was met with a SLAM to the face, as the door shut.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched into the empty room. It wouldn't have been so bad if the dude had said 'EVERYONE' is to be tested. But the sexist bastards had decided that us 'weak' females maybe to fragile to do anything pissed me off.

"What the hell are you cussing for?" said a weary Paige, from her bedroom across the room. "Those little DICKHEADS decided that us females are too weak and need to be 'tested' on our abilities" I seethed to her. Paige just sighed and shook her head as if to say 'dumbass'. "Dude, you are so dumb." She said tiredly. "How so?" I asked warily, my recent anger forgotten. "Why don't we TEST the guys?" Paige said evilly. Smirking dementedly at her I asked "How so?"

The next morning I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. Grumbling to myself I untangled myself from the sheets and grouchily stormed to the white door. Opening the door with a 'bang' I snapped a terse "WHAT!" at the poor elleth at the door.

The poor girl squeaked out a sorry, before telling me (and the now half-awake Paige) that the testing would begin in about 2 hours and Shi had requested for someone to wake us up, because she had to room with Sue.

Sighing, I apologized to the woman for my terse behavior and explained that Paige and I had been up most of the night.

The elf then curtsied and left us to get ready.

Grumbling to myself I turned to Paige, and said slowly (so she would understand in her half-dead state) "We have A LOT of preparation to do".

First I had to help Paige into her super slut outfit, which consisted of tight, short-short, black, shorts, a small, white, t-shirt that reached a littler bit more below her breasts, and knee-high black suede boots. Then I put her long platinum hair into a tight functional. All I can say is 'Oh My God'. She looked fucking hot. (A/N: think The Tomb Raider)

Then Paige had to help me into my outfit, which consisted of an almost see through billowing shirt (think like Will's), that ended just above my belly button, and a v-neckline that was tied together with a small thread. I also had a pair of Paige's shorts, only in dark brown, with boots like Paige's also in dark brown. Then she put my hair up in a small bun at the base of my neck with a few tendrils of hair around my face.

After I had finished getting ready, Paige turned to me and with a wicked grin said "DAAAAAMN girl",……………………………………and slapped my butt.

OOOOOH yes this would go perfectly.

Hellllo, my readers. Due to the Christmas break I now have ample time to write for the story!

DLIdebbieILD: luv u 2 girl, see you after break!

Telcontar strider: I checked out your profile, and found out YOU DON'T WRITE. Don't flame me if you have NO writing experience at ALL. I only respect the opinion of the experienced. In the words of Samuel Johnson 'Those who have done nothing in life are not qualified to judge those who have done little'.

TheLonelyLoserGirl: Hello loyal reviewer. Your dedication means soooo much to me and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very crazy but I SWEAR the craziness will come soon. Oh, and your character will be coming VERY soon, so look out!


	6. Buttons

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except a pizza box.

Story Start:

We had plotted……

We had waited……………..

We had added a lot of dots………………………………………….

And now, our sexy plot came into action.

Indeed, the men were quite surprised were quite surprised when two scantily clad women came charging into the courtyard.

A couple pants had to be adjusted. (coughcouchDeanandJohnnycoughcough)

They were even more surprised when we started fighting and kicking ass…sexily of course.

3rd POV:

The courtyard in Rivendelle was a buzz with activity as the women of the group strutted their stuff, and showed just how powerful they were.

The power judges (Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond) had been quite impressed when storm had changed the weather.

They had been even more impressed when se had summoned lightning and fried a rock.

Jean had shown an impressive amount of power by telling the judges what she would do…by saying so in their minds.

She then proceeded to tear a rock into molecules and put it back together with her mind.

They were also quite impressed when Rogue kicked major ass with twin Sais, and knocked a man unconscious.

Jubilee wasn't so lucky, and was deemed that she stays there until her purpose became more apparent.

It was already deemed that Sue's abilities of invisibility and force fields would come in handy, and that she would go.

Next up was Shi.

And Shi was not happy.

She came out on to the battlefield covered head to toe in sharp knives with two katanas strapped to her waist.

And preceded to beat the crap out of the elf that faced her.

That poor elf, gods rest his little elf soul.

Then came Sam and Paige.

Both girls came out, their colored hair sparkling, what little clothes they had on waving in the breeze.

Several spectators looked down to their pants rather uncomfortably, and "adjusted" some things.

If their attire was surprising, nothing compared to what happened on the battlefield.

Both girls turned to each other with a fierce glint in their eyes, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists.

They ran at each other with fierce cries of animal rage….

And preceded to pillow fight, with pillows they had drawn out of nowhere.

Giggles floated through the air, and men drooled on floors.

In fact it was all quite innocent, until Sam was smacked to hard in the head with a pillow.

Samantha's POV:

Everything had been going AWESOMLEY!

That is until Paige smacked me insane hard on the head.

"OW YOU BITCH!" I roared angrily before dropping the pillow and decking her in the face.

Then the greatest girl fight of 2008 began.

Soon we became a blur of fists and feet, and probably would have knocked each other unconscious…. if not for a beautiful red headed blur jumping in between us with a roared "STOP IT YOU DUMBSHITS!!"

This would be the first time we met our new friend Pandothiel, and future member of the fellowship plus lots of people.

REVIEWS!!!

DLIdebbieILD: Hey my BFF! Hope you're happy with the update!

Fragile246: Sorry if I creeped you out homie! Thanks for the review!

TheLonelyLoserGirl: YEAH! I finally added your character! Hope you like her! (Oh and she looks like Lindsey Lohan)


End file.
